


the odd couple

by georgiehensley



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Implied Relationships, Nicknames, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: “only youwouldcall me that without any fear of getting punched in the face.”or, the one where jackson picks cruz up for their date night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i blame @paralleladragons on tumblr for posting so much fanart featuring these two and thus prompting me to ship it (with three more months till the movie is even out).
> 
> also, yes, cruz is, obviously, still hispanic here. and personally, i see jackson as white, but that's mostly bc he's supposed to be a jerk, and who's shittier than a white guy, honestly? (if you hc him as anything else, his race isn't explicitly stated here, so be my guest, picture him any which way you want.)

“ready to go, hot stuff?” jackson asks as he leans against his sleek, black sports car, watching with a fond smile on his face as his girlfriend makes her way down her walkway in an oh-so bright yellow sundress. at the sound of the nickname, cruz snickers.  


“only you _would_  call me that without any fear of getting punched in the face.” she says, shaking her head, only for a smile and expression of surprise to appear on her face as jackson opens the passenger door for her. “oh? acting gentlemanly, are we? that’s new.”  


“anything for my latin lover.” jackson says with a smug grin, to which cruz rolls her eyes.   


“call me that again, and you’re definitely getting stuck with the entire bill tonight,” she says as she slides into the carseat.  


“love you too,” jackson says with a fond laugh, closing the door behind her. as he steps around the car to settle into the driver’s seat, cruz can’t help but smile at how adorable her boyfriend can be.


End file.
